


Sinner

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

‘Now, let’s be real here, favourite position. Emily?’ Garcia asked as if it were your typical conversation starter.

You were on the break room with Garcia, Prentiss and Morgan. The best company for this kind of conversation, from what you had heard, but the topic was not one that you wanted to talk about on a Wednesday afternoon while at work. You tried to hide the blush creeping up your cheeks behind your hands, but you knew it was noticeable.

Morgan smirked at Garcia’s question as he poured himself some coffee and stood next to you, leaning against the counters. He was used to this kind of thing. Everyone in the office knew of his regular... escapades. But you were most certainly not accustomed to this since you were still kind of new to the unit and hadn’t had a chance to hang out with the famous team led by the stern-looking Aaron Hotchner. You were just an intern trying to decide on your future path while sitting for your final exams at the Academy, still young and pretty inexperienced in many fields... including the one currently being discussed.

Morgan glanced at you briefly. He had seen you around the office a couple of times and usually followed you with his eyes from his spot at his desk. You were a little distracting to say the least with your innocent eyes, eager to learn everything that you could, and those skirts that made your body look like an hourglass. He wanted to get to know you a bit more but never had a chance to chat. Now would’ve been the perfect time, but Garcia’s choice of topic was not the best ice-breaker.

‘Well, that would depend,’ Agent Prentiss shrugged.

‘On...?’ the tech analyst pressed with big eyes.

‘On whether we’re talking of a male or female partner,’ the brunette said before taking a sip of her tea.

The tech analyst was rendered speechless at this new piece of information for a second, although it didn’t last very long because then she was asking even more compromising questions which, really, were _not_ appropriate for a four o’clock break!

Morgan saw your face getting redder at the details Garcia was willing to discuss in such an open way and decided to save you from the embarrassment. When the brightly-dressed woman turned to ask him something, he shook his head before gesturing towards you. She got the message and promptly said:

‘I feel a little bit exposed here, why don’t we go to my lair?’ Emily nodded, and they continued chatting away on their way to Garcia’s office.

‘Thank you,’ you said softly when they disappeared around the corner.

‘For what?’ he gave you a big smile.

‘Agent Morgan-’

‘Derek.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘We’re alone. You don’t need to “agent” me, you can call me Derek,’ another smile... which was not helping your blush _at all._

‘Okay, thank you, Derek.’

‘No problem...,’ he grabbed the badge hanging from your sweater to read your name and his fingers lightly brushed your thigh in the process, ‘(Y/N). So, I hope you don’t think _too_ badly of our team after that... Garcia was just bored.’

‘Oh, no, not at all. It was a little too much for me to handle at this time of day,’ you smiled shyly.

‘Good, cause you should hate the sin, not the **sinner** ,’ he said confidently. He scribbled something on a napkin and left it on the counter next to you before he walked away with a small smile playing on his lips.

You took your phone out of your pocket and sent him a text with the actual phrase which was _“Hate the sin,_ love _the sinner”._ It really was just a poor attempt on your part at initiating _something_ with the agent. His reply came a second later:

_“I think it’s a little early for that. How about we start with dinner tomorrow?”_

You didn’t know what to answer to that since you barely knew the man, so you decided to focus on the work you had to do. However, an hour later when you walked past him after making some copies for Agent Hotchner, you accidentally connected your gaze with his. He winked, undeterred by the fact that you hadn’t said anything about his invitation yet, and you blushed as you hurriedly climbed the stairs to your boss’ office.

When you returned to your desk, you closed your eyes before sending him your address for him to pick you up the next day. You looked up and saw him smile at you from the other side of the bullpen.

 _This is man is going to be the death of me,_ you thought as you shook your head and tried to suppress a smile of your own.


End file.
